


Dance For You

by Not_just_any_fangirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Natsu's jsut a litle dense, Dance Off, F/M, Hip Hop, Lucy had a bad fall out, Nalu - Freeform, Request Meme, but how she's dancing for Fairy Tail!, hashtag same, not mean or anything, plus the boy hates change with a vengance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_just_any_fangirl/pseuds/Not_just_any_fangirl
Summary: Lucy has been invited to teach at her dream job, the incredibly talented Fairy Tail Dance Studio. She had been dreaming of this day since she had first since their company perform, but her first meeting with some of its core dancers shows her it’s far different than what she had ever imagined. It was much, much better.Hip hop!AU





	Dance For You

Lucy stared at the glass door in front of her, the sloping letters of the Fairy Tail Dance Studio staring her down. She fidgeted with her hair, styled in a high ponytail, and tugged at her loose crop top, the white and black design making the pieces of bright pink sports bra that peeked out all the more noticeable. She didn't know why she was so nervous, her outfit -which included black harem pants with swirling pink designs- was more than appropriate for a hip hop teacher, even if she _was_ starting at the second most prestigious dance academy in all of Fiore. The first was the Heartfilia Studio, but for, ah, _personal reasons_ , Lucy had not applied.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy lifted her chin and pushed open the door. The entire front of the building was glass, so light filtered in easily. Plush red chairs formed seating areas, the dark stained wood that covered all visible floor making the building warm and inviting. The downside to having such an open design was that the pretty - _gorgeous_ \- receptionist had been able to watch Lucy steel herself, and she gave the new teacher a fond smile as Lucy approached. When Lucy got close enough, she couldn't help but stifle a squeal as she saw the woman's name plaque read _Mira Jane_. As in _the_ Mira Jane Strauss, not only the most gifted pointe dancer Fairy tail had ever produced, but Lucy's ex-idol and the dancer credited with bringing acrobatic pointe to Fiore.

Before Lucy could begin to gush uncontrollably, Mira spoke. "You must be Lucy! Master Makarov has been bragging about you for the past week. You're here for the hip hop position, right?" her voice was sweet and silky, Lucy flushing at the praise.

"Yes, and I'm so grateful for the opportunity," Lucy beamed, and Mira smiled brightly back at her. If all of the staff here were as open and friendly as Mira was, Lucy couldn't wait to start. It was so much different from the cold, demanding style of her last studio…

"So on the left we have the hip hop, latin, and theater, and then on the right we have the ballet, jazz, and modern studios. The offices are on the third floor and each level has change rooms and shower rooms. Have you had a chance to explore yet?" Mira's explanation and question drew Lucy back to the present, and she grinned shyly at the white-haired woman in front of her.

"No, I met with Mr. Makarov outside of my old studio, and he kind of interviewed me there. I've always dreamed of dancing here though," Lucy trailed off, allowing herself to look at the high ceilings and glass walls in awe. She still couldn't believe she was really here. Mira giggled lightly as she imagined stars forming in Lucy's eyes, the tinkling sound drawing Lucy once more back to the present.

"Just Master is fine. He hates the formalities of other studios, thinking that 'Master' would have been too ridiculous for anyone to actually call him. But it stuck, and now we call him that, even if he grumbles about it. As for exploring, don't worry, I'll keep it our little secret," Mira winked at her, voice becoming hushed as though they were discussing some great secret, and Lucy couldn't help but lean in conspiratorially. She grinned at Mira again, but shook her head.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer some other time, but I really should go and get used to the hip hop studios. Thank you so much, erm," Lucy said rueful, voice becoming hesitant as she struggled on what exactly to call Mira. The woman seemed to be able to read Lucy's mind, and she giggled a little as she spoke.

"Just Mira is fine. See you around, Lucy!" she said kindly, and Lucy gripped her duffle bag strap tightly as she smiled thankfully at her new friend.

"Yeah," she exhaled, and waved back at the receptionist as she turned and walked towards the large hallway that led to the dance studios on the left side of the building.

_She was really here!_

Lucy couldn't fight the skip in her step as she walked through the hallway, the studios having large glass windows that took up almost the entire wall on the hallway side. It allowed an excellent look into the large rooms, grey plastic floors, floor to ceiling mirrors and window, and double bars all bringing a feeling of home and nostalgia crashing over Lucy. She had built so many memories growing up in this world, and now she had been given the chance to share that with the new generations to come. To instill the love and passion for dance, the unity that was supposed to come with being a studio. A family. That was what Fairy Tail taught, not that winning and beating others was the most important thing. It was still high on the list, but not the _most_ important.

High-paced Latin music transferred dully through the room closest to the spiral staircase that led to second floor, and curiously Lucy paused to see who was dancing. Inside she saw a tall, bulky man with a lightning shaped scar over his right eye and spiked, blond hair bring a smaller man -with his bright green hair pulled back into a ponytail- against his chest. The taller man was shirtless, a large black swirling tattoo on his left ribcage, and black fitted pants hung low and snug on his waist, the ends covering the tops of his ballroom shoes. The other man was built more lithely, and was wearing a fitted black t-shirt and maroon pants. The two did not notice their new audience and continued to move, feet and legs moving quickly as they circled one. The green haired man broke away suddenly, the blond chasing after him with forceful steps. The green haired man allowed himself to be caught, smiling coyly when the blond grabbed his hips and yanked his back against his bare chest. Lucy couldn't help but feel the heat crawl along her face as she watched the intimate tango, and spun on her heel when she saw the green haired man slowly sinking to his, back dragging seductively against the blond man's front.

She fanned her face as she hurried up the stone steps, dark wood of the banister unneeded. Lucy slowed her pace to a more leisurely stroll as she walked along the hallway on the second floor. The studio setup was similar to downstairs, multiple rooms lined on either side of the hall, large viewing windows allowing a peek inside. Lucy could tell she was in the hip hop area now though, the grey floor more padded than the rooms downstairs, adding a bit of a bounce to the natural movement.

A low beat caught Lucy's attention, and she saw a studio door open to her left. A low voice drawled dully, Lucy missing the words but catching the condescending tone. Another, slightly higher pitched, voice responded with a very rude comment. Lucy's curiosity was hooked now, and she let her feet move of their own accord to the open door. Inside she saw two men, one standing off to the side while the other was doing -impressive- 1 ½ air flares, legs whipping around as he went from his hands to his elbows over and over, eventually stopping in a one hand freeze, the other giving the standing man the middle finger.

Lucy knew she should be focusing more on the bare chested dancer pulling off highly skilled moves, raven hair parting to reveal icy blue eyes staring smugly up at the other man, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the other. There he was, The Salamander. Fairy Tail's best break dancer, rivaled only by the Demon Slayer, who Lucy could only assume was the man pushing himself into a handstand and flipping onto his feet. The Salamander sneered at his cocky grin, wild and unruly pink hair partially tamed by a scaled white scarf tied around his head. His arms were crossed over his graffiti patterned tank, the material hanging loosely off of his shoulders. His muscles twitched in anticipation, biceps bulging and shifting under his tan skin, feet impatiently rocking his weight from side to side as he waited for his turn on the floor. His bright red bboy sneakers poking out from the loose gray sweats he wore, black stitching of E.N.D running down his right leg. He continued to glower at bboy Demon Slayer, dark green eyes following his movements as the dancer spun into a completely vertical 2000, lifting a hand on the final turn before dropping to a few quick back spins. Lucy had to cringe at watching his bare skin skim across the floor, even if the bboy seemed unaffected.

Finally it seemed to be The Salamander's turn as The Demon Slayer walked backwards, arms spread in a challenge. He started with quick toprock steps, feet barely touching the floor as he got into the rhythm of the music, waiting when the beat started to pick up as he anticipated the drop. Lucy finally recognized the remix as the lyrics sounded through the studio.

_Get, get, get. get low when the whistle go._

The Salamander dropped into a sudden set of windmills, smoothly shifting into a set of elbow flares that he alternated with quick footwork between rotations. Lucy could only watch in awe as he effortlessly shifted once more into a bridge position, kicking himself off of his back and onto his feet only to continue forward with a flip, single hand braced on the ground and the other grabbing one ankle. He landed single footedly, grip causing his other leg to cross behind his knee. Lucy gasped audibly, but the two men were too consumed by their battle to notice. The Salamander released his ankle, smirking at The Demon Slayer as he gave him two middle fingers before swinging his free foot into the air in front of him and propelling himself into a backflip, feet tucking immediately and landing in a wide stance, thighs bracing before the bboy was flipping backwards again. This time he went to his chest, arms propped on either side of his body as his lower body swung around with the momentum, pulling him into a flare, then an air flair, and then a set of air chair spins. The Demon Slayer bared his teeth at the other bboy, rolling his eyes as he shoved his fists into the pockets of his brown harem pants, tucked into dark boots. But the Salamander wasn't finished, pulling his body into a freeze and pulsing in it for a few seconds.

Lucy unconsciously took more steps into the studio, drawn in by The Salamander's quick spins, moves of varying levels that she didn't even think had names coming one after another, feet tapping the floor after a head spin only to push his body back into the air and a flare that gave his body the momentum to rotate around a straight arm twice, legs pulled against his body before pulling into more impossible footworking. She could understand how he got his name now, quick movements and sharp blow ups like that of a lizard darting. His flexibility also alluded to that of a salamander, the way his back and legs moved while the power strained just beneath his skin, a faint sheen of sweat making him glow as he danced. It seemed that The Demon Slayer was finally acknowledging her, but Lucy was too enraptured by The Salamander's finishing moves to notice. He moved through a critical with ease before winding into one-handed air flares, the third time around switching to a single handed chair flare. Lucy brought her hand to cover her mouth as she gaped at him. She had never seen someone attempt to do that, let alone pull it off.

Finally he pulled his body into a standing position, cocking at the Demon Slayer even as he panted heavily.

"Suck on that, Stripper!" he mocked, face falling when The Demon Slayer ignored him, instead walking over to the sound system and pausing the music. He gestured at Lucy, frowning at The Salamander and slouching slightly, shoulders hunched and curved while leaning back.

"Don't be so vulgar Ass Flame, we have an audience," he sighed, drooping eyes shooting a cold look to The Salamander when the pink haired dancer's eyes widened before narrowing at Lucy, arms crossing behind his head cockily.

"When did blondie get here?" he asked, though Lucy didn't think he was asking her. She wasn't sure whether to be offended or enraged by his rudeness. The shirtless man rolled his eyes again in exasperation, speaking as if to a child.

"You really do only have ash in that head of yours, don't you? She's been here from the start, or at least part way through my part," he snapped. Lucy balked a little and felt heat crawl along her face, she hadn't thought either of them had noticed her. The Salamander snorted, dropping his arms.

"You a weirdo?" he asked, Lucy frowning at him even though there was no maliciousness in his tone. He seemed more bored than anything, which actually angered Lucy even more if she thought about it.

"I am not a weirdo! I'm the new instructor, and I was exploring the studios when I heard music," Lucy huffed, trying to stop her cheeks from puffing out. She always did that when mad, and she hated it, feeling like it made her look like a child. The Salamander barked out a laugh, pointing his thumb in the direction of the other building full of studios.

"Ballet sides over there, Weirdo. Though I thought Levy and Metal Face had it covered pretty well. Not that I'd ever tell 'em," he yawned, and Lucy took a step back. How dare he brush her off like that? She was used to it at her old company, but here she expected… something different. She opened her mouth to retort - screech at- his callousness, but it seemed the other bboy beat her to it. A pale hand shot out and clipped the back of The Salamander's head, making the pink haired man stumble forward a little.

"You wanna fuckin' go, Ice Dick?" he roared, but The Devil Slayer just snarled at him before crossing his arms in front of his still bare chest.

"God, you're a real prick. She's the new hip hop teacher Makarov sniped from that Heartfilia place," he growled. The pink haired man stared blankly between the two other dancers, still not understanding. "Lucy, the girl he found to help take over Erza's spot while she's on mat leave with Jellal?" the man continued, becoming more agitated by the other's cluelessness. "Fuck, you're useless," he mumbled to himself, ignoring the murderous glare he was now receiving. Lucy couldn't help but frown at her defender. Sure, The Salamander had been rude before, but there was no reason so be so harsh with him.

The Salamander turned a critical eye towards Lucy now, looking her over carefully and sending a -pleasant- shiver along her skin. That feeling disappeared though, when the man shot her an incredulous look before speaking.

"That's Luigi?"

"My name is _Lucy_ ," she ground through her teeth, holding the disbelieving gaze of The Salamander with a glare of her own. He huffed as he looked over at The Devil Slayer, scowling. The dark haired bboy took a step towards her, ignoring his partner.

"And I'm Gray. Drama Queen over there is Natsu, and we head the breakdance and hip hop section of Fairy Tail. All teachers are seen as equal here, but people like to have a face to scream at when shit hits the fan," The Devil Slayer -Gray- had a bored tone when he spoke, but the hint of curiosity in his icy blue eyes and faint curl to his lip betrayed his cool exterior. Lucy smiled back at him, and stuck out her hand to him.

"Pleased to meet you! You two are really amazing, I used to sneak away from my company on hiphop days at competiton to watch Fairy Tail's dancers!" Gray gave her a small smile, reaching out his hand to hers when Natsu spoke up again.

"I never saw ya there," he accused, eyes narrowed. "You sure you ain't a weirdo?" Lucy's grip on Gray's hand tightened as her body clenched, his small yelp and quick tug free of her grasp going over Lucy's head as she tried to simmer the rage that pounded in her ears. Normally she was even tempered, but there was something about Natsu that struck a nerve.

"I was competing in a different category," she managed through her teeth. Why was she even arguing, Lucy should just leave and continue exploring on her own. It's not like everyone was going to like her here anyway. She made to do just that when recognition flared in Natsu's eyes. He lifted his hands and dropped a fist into his open palm in front of his chest.

"Ain't you the Heartfilia girl?" he asked, eyes wide. Lucy felt the anger drain from her in a cold rush. Before she could speak a deep groan cut in.

"Duh, Ash Brain. That's what I just said," Gray's words were soaked in a condescending tone, eyes cold when he looked at Natsu. Natsu sneered at Gray in return.

"I fuckin' know what you said, Ice Princess. I meant she was _the_ Heartfilia girl! The ballet prodigy that had been trainin' there since she was practically born," he gave her a cautious look as he turned back to face her, arms dropping to his sides. "Last I heard she had refused to dance again."

Lucy wrung her hands on her bag strap as both boys turned inquisitive eyes on her. She shrugged her shoulders, tucking a loose strand of hair behind one ear. Gray's mouth dropped a little at her silent admission. "No fucking way. Makarov got _you_?" he said incredulously.

"It's not like I was _that_ good," Lucy mumbled, looking at her feet. Years of yelling and echo's of cane's striking her flashed in Lucy's mind. Never good enough, always could have been better. Like her mother. A loud snort made her look up, and Natsu was giving her a disapproving frown. He walked up to her with long strides until he stood just in front of her.

"I heard you were the strongest principle dancer that they've had in years," he stated. Lucy flushed a little at the words, she had never been allowed to hear what the press had said about her.

"Tell that to my father," she said bluntly, a dull smile pulling at her lips. Her joke only caused Natsu to frown more and he leaned forward into her personal bubble. She held her ground though, blinking as she looked up at him. His defensiveness had long since melted away, instead a childlike curiosity could be read from his body language as he looked at her now.

"I knew you didn't look hip hop," he mused lowly, thinking out loud. Lucy once more felt any easiness that she had started to grow in his presence disintegrate, shoulders tensing and eye's narrowing. "Not scary at all like Erza," he finished, leaving Lucy more confused than offended. Had that been a … compliment? She looked up at him in question, and he rolled his eyes with a smirk, as though it should have been obvious. "Erza is all muscle and looks like she could punch a mountain in half," he said, a small shiver of terror making him twitch as he thought about her. Lucy couldn't help but be worried as well at the true fear in his eyes when Natsu spoke.

Warmth encircled her wrist, and Lucy looked down in surprise to see that Natsu had grabbed it. He slowly brought it up between their faces, where Lucy could clearly see his fingers overlapping around her thin joint. "You don't exactly instill that kinda fear with a delicate body like yours," he said simply and Lucy blinked up at him as she processed his words. So her body was wrong, huh? Before her mind could stop her tongue the words slipped out, voice emotionless as she had been taught growing up.

"I didn't have the right body for ballet, either."

His eyes widened by a fraction at her statement, grip tightening around her wrist. His voice was low, more serious than Lucy had seen him up to this point. "I never said there was anything wrong with your body," He stepped closer into her space, chests brushing against the other's as they breathed. A small curl appeared on his lips as his eyes slowly raked over her body, the unsettled look in his dark eyes melting into an impish glow. "I just wanna make sure it gets the job done," he said smoothly.

Heat exploded across Lucy's face at his words. She felt herself leaning forward against his chest, being drawn in without her permission. She wet her suddenly dry lips, breath catching in her chest when Natsu's eyes flicked to her mouth at the quick motion. "And how do you plan on finding ou-" Lucy started to ask, voice high and breathy before she was interrupted.

"Oh god I don't know whether to laugh or gag."

Gray's voice was full of disgust, upper lip pulled up in a sneer as he looked over Lucy and Natsu. Lucy squeaked, reminded of their company and took a step back from Natsu, yanking her wrist out of his firm grip. Natsu glared at the other man, facial expression morphing to match the antagonistic one his friend wore.

"Fuck you goin' on about over there, Frosty?" he snapped, arms crossing over his chest. Gray rolled his eyes and lifted both of his arms to fall behind his head, chest puffed out in challenge. He scoffed before speaking, attention focused on Lucy as he drawled.

"I can't believe you'd fall for Fire Breath and his neg like that, pegged you as the smart type," Lucy turned her eyes to Natsu in apprehension, had he really been playing her with a neg? He had seemed too blunt and open, but it wouldn't be the first time Lucy had overestimated a guy's niceness. The look of pure confusion and irritation on Natsu's face brushed away any of the doubts Gray's words had brought though. He clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Not that I give a crap 'bout your opinion, Freezer Burn, but what the hell are you talking about?" he snarled, eyes fiery as he squared his body in Gray's direction.

"You need to stop going to Loke for flirting advice, insulting a girl and then trying to pick her up is going to get you bitch slapped one day. Actually never mind, I'd love to see that happen," Gray said in a dull tone, eyes lighting up when he thought of Natsu getting hit. Natsu sputtered, face turning a deep red as his head whipped back and forth between Lucy and Gray.

"I - I wasn't tryin' to _hit_ on her! I mean, it's not that I _wouldn't_ , not that I'd _want_ to but… We have a reputation to uphold and I don't want no new girl pullin' us down, not that I think you _wou_ -" he rambled, words coming out faster the more he talked and hand movements becoming wild. Lucy kind of thought it was endearing -that and he wasn't trying to say that he _wasn't_ interested in her- while Gray broke out in a loud fit of laughter. He even doubled over, clutching at his stomach his body was shaking so heavily.

"Oh, oh fuck you've gotta be shiiting me! You mean yo-you _weren't_ trying to get with her? You're really that much of a dickhead? Oh god, even I thought you were smarter than that!" he howled, large smile and cruel glimmer in his eye as he fully straightened his body. He wiped at a tear, and Lucy felt a strange protectiveness swell up for Natsu, stepping forward so her body was physically in between them. As angry as Natsu looked, Lucy could plainly see the embarrassment and awkwardness in the way he held his shoulders and the pinch in his lips.

"You don't need to be so mean!" Lucy chided, hands coming to rest on her hips as she spoke. "It's a fair thing to be concerned about, even if Natsu did deliver it… strangely. But he wasn't trying to be cruel or demeaning, unlike you," she said, nose turned up a little as she finished and tone scathing. Great, she had just lectured the guy who had stood up for her and been blatantly underestimated by the other one. So much for making friends at her new job. She was almost afraid to look Gray in the eye, mentally preparing herself for his disdain and sneering grin he usually directed at Natsu to be focused on her. Instead though, she saw a spark of admiration mix with shock in his blue eyes, a thoughtful smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth before his face fell into a bored expression.

"So newbie's got some balls," he said, a hint of a smile still in his voice. A heavy weight fell across her shoulder, and she looked up to see that Natsu had thrown his arm over her and was pulling her into the side of his chest. His shoulders were thrown back again, a cocky aura radiating off of him as he smirked at Gray.

"Yeah, and she's on _my_ team!" he taunted, looking down at Lucy with pride in his eyes. It was unbelievable, he had just been questioning all of her abilities a few seconds ago and now he was acting like her best friend? Nuh uh, that crap didn't fly with Lucy. She pushed away from him, ignoring the questioning pout as she returned a healthy amount of space between their bodies.

"What the hell makes you think _that_?" she bit out, "I thought I wasn't strong enough in hip hop or some other stupid thing?" Natsu looked baffled again, and he cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"I never said that," he said slowly, looking at Lucy like she was crazy. Well she wasn't the crazy one here! It was him, and his stupid pink fluffy hair and strong jawline.

"Yeah, ya did fucktard," Gray chimed in, rolling his eyes when Natsu bared his teeth at him. Like an animal. Lucy couldn't help but wonder if anyone was normal in Fairy Tail if these two were head teachers. She was saved from thinking about it too long when understanding set in Natsu's eyes again, his face turning to smile at her brightly as he spoke.

"Oh! Nah, I meant that you don't look scary!" he shrugged as if that explained everything. It did not for Lucy, and she sputtered when he reached out to her again and pulled her back into his side.

"Why do you even want me on your 'team'? You said yourself you've never seen me dance! What if you don't think I'm any good?" she squeaked out, voice higher than she was happy with. Natsu blinked down at her a few times, smile shrinking a bit so that it was now a soft grin rather than a heart melting beam.

"I want ya on my team cus you're nice, Luce!," he answered easily, not noticing the light blush that spread across Lucy's cheeks and ears. "And if Gramps thinks you're a good dancer then you probably are." He said it so matter-of-factly, that it made Lucy question him. There was no way someone with his swagger in dance - and his level of hotness- could truly be so innocent.

"Gag. I'm definitely going to gag," Gray said flatly. Natsu huffed through his nose at the dark haired dancer's monotone statement.

"Ignore him, Ice Baby's cranky 'cus he hasn't gotten his smoke break yet," Natsu brushed off Gray's insult easily, even if a light pink spread across the tops of his ears and blended with his spiky hair. His eyes lit up suddenly and shifted away from Lucy to narrow at Gray, sly grin revealing a pointed canine. "And he's gonna be even more pissy when musical theater class lets out in three, two, one…" An evil snigger sounded in Natsu's throat when Gray's eyes went wide, glancing hurriedly at the clock above the mirrors.

"Shit shit shit, fucking shit, we were supposed to be done fucking five minutes ago son of a _bi_ -," Gray frantically swore as he rushed to grab his black duffel bag, Devil Slayer scrawled largely along the side in silvery blue. Lucy looked up at Natsu to see if maybe something would make sense, but his snigger had turned into a full blown cackle as he watched Gray panic. His arm remained tight around Lucy's shoulders, and both watched as Gray ran from the room without so much as a wave. Lucy watched through the large glass window as Gray frantically looked from side to side, face paling even more when he found whatever he apparently didn't want to, freezing in his spot before bolting in the opposite direction of whatever was at the end of the hallway.

"Gray love! Juvia is free to be with you again, my love!" a high voice called from the direction that Gray was fleeing from, the athletic form of a young woman running by the open door and window, oblivious to her audience. Loose blue curls fell over her shoulders, bare from her black sport bra and long blue skirt outfit. Lucy caught the glimpse of stage heels as the woman ran by, and looked up at Natsu again in search of an answer. Really, anything at all would be helpful at this point.

"She's harmless, really," Natsu shrugged off her concerned look, bored tone showing that he was done with any talk of Gray. Lucy pretended not to notice his mumbled follow up of 'I think', deciding that Master Makarov wouldn't allow someone that was a danger to his dancers to remain in the company. Lucy looked back out the window, smiling to herself at her strange new family, fresh excitement bubbling in her stomach as she thought about everyone she had yet to meet. A cough above her drew her attention back to Natsu and she looked up to see him scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess I probably _should_ see you dance at some point," Natsu said in forced easiness, hand moving to fidget with the scarf tied around his forehead and unwrap it. Wild bangs were revealed, tips curling gently from Natsu's sweat and he wrapped the scarf so it was around his neck now. "You know, so I have an idea of what style you're like," he explained quickly. Lucy gave him a soft smile when she realized that he was trying to make sure he wasn't questioning her abilities again. Her head tilted a little and her smile became less sure when she saw Natsu swallow hard, emerald eyes widening as they continued to stare at Lucy. Giggling gently at his strange behaviour, Lucy felt a soft heat crawl along her neck at the shy grin that slowly pulled at Natsu's lips and she ducked from under his arm.

"Sure," she said simply. Steadying her breathing Lucy walked in the direction of the sound system, rummaging through her duffle bag until she found her iPhone and letting the bag fall with a dull thump. She disconnected the beat up iPod from the jack, replacing it with her own and scrolling through her playlist until she found the song she wanted.

A remix of _Yonce_ by Beyonce boomed through the studio, Lucy centering herself as she got ready to perform, She hadn't actually showed anyone this routine yet. She looked over her shoulder at Natsu, who was now leaning against the mirror and had raised an eyebrow at her song choice. Walking slowly on the beat Lucy made her way to the center of the room, eyes holding Natsu's hooded ones. A grin was growing on her face as she watched Natsu's eyes flicker to her hips as they swayed to the opening beats, arms crossing over his chest as he followed her with intensity. Lucy got ready for the first verse, hair flicking over her shoulder with a sharp movement, suggestive grin returned by Natsu when she looked at him again.

She had to show him what her body could do, after all.

Lucy wasn't a Fairy Tail dancer for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WAHHH I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE tumblr user @melichamaa!! I promise I hadn’t forgotten about it, I had just hit a bit of a block with it for a few weeks months. But it’s done and up and ta da! I hope you like it, and thanks again for the request!!
> 
> This (1) is the song I imagined for Natsu and Gray, and this (2) is for Lucy. Anyone who wants to see what I based the break dancing of is welcome to go from here(3) and explore!
> 
> (1) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hR8N3FVFx4  
> (2) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJH3HxOzVmc  
> (3) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI_salasNYU


End file.
